naruto shinigami quincy and seal master
by ao2083529
Summary: the uzumaki clan had 3 bloodlines quincy Shinigami and chakra chains after the clan was destroyed the uzumaki clan ancestor had contingency naruto has 5 spirits teaching him that his ancestor made for this very purpose watch as he grows and gets revenge
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: zanpacto master**

a 8 year old red haired naruto uzumaki who just joined the academy (you start at 8 instead of 6 so to your age more appropriate when you become a genin) wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he knew he wasn't since when after his class awakened chakra his awoke easily and was so dense and large it was visible shocking everyone

he read nearly every book in the library and had a perfect memory he knew every question he answered was right but the instructor said it was wrong he got was right but the instructors just dismissed him and ignored him some even insulting him he told the hokage who just thought he wanted attention like most orphans and that made naruto despise him and his normal cheery behaviour changed to cold and quite he had no supporting figures the ramen guy and his daughter but they looked at him with pity he hated that look even though he knew it was out of kindness and worry for him he became unmotivated and stopped trying.

**later at night**

a young 8 year old naruto was sleeping when he suddenly was ripped away from his dream about ramen and imagining what his looked like parents looked like and a life with them eating playing birthdays all the things he never had being tucked into bed a nice warm home filled with love the villagers looking at him like he wasn't a freak but a normal child his instructors supporting and helping him like everyone else he loved this but deep down knew it wasn't real and he would never get this

then being ripped away from his dream to darkness and 5 figures each a different hair colour

red head "naruto we are spirits your ancestor created just for this situation you are the direct descendant of the uzumaki clan 3 great factions grandson of arashi son of kushina the last of the main branch "

naruto" you know my mom is this a dream" he always dreamed of a clan and knowing who his parents were

red head" yep but because of the kyubi seal we weren't able to connect to her only watch but it didn't matter anyway since 2 of the 3 bloodlines of her family skipped her generation same with her brothers " being interrupted

black hair" why tell him about the kyubi now why not wait he is still a child " she said in a lecturing tone

white hair" its better now anyway "looking towards naruto" boy you are the kyubi vessel its jailor you are a hero " she said with a kind look that naruto never saw he only got looks of pity and sometimes guilt from iruka gramps and teuchi and ayame it was refreshing

naruto" so I'm so cool the jailor of the kyubi and a clan ha take that instructors" he said confidently

red head "ok first we fix your taijutsu or lack of since the teacher taught you wrong stances purposely "

naruto" how did you know"

white haired" just because we cant talk to you doesn't mean we cant watch"

naruto " oh so explain this created and my ancestor thing" he said confused

they explained his ancestor itama was a normal human who started learning seals and experimenting on his own body and creating jutsu he even bet with the reaper for some of his flesh and knowledge and he won gaining multiple ability as well as knowledge lost through the century's and started the uzumaki clan and to make sure no traitors could cause harm all uzumaki were born with a seal and the women here judged traitors through the seal he also created them if his descendants were killed and the clan needed to be rebuilt they were to guide the heir after the rundown naruto was still confused a little but got most of it

naruto"so I'm the last uzumaki and the heir to the clan" he asked hoping he wasn't the last

red head" no but 2 others have had their seals tampered with one with a curse seal the other implanted a rinnegan which disrupted the seal function as clan heir and future clan head its your job to find and judge them later but not now"

after getting out of the initial shock naruto asked "what now "

red head " we are all a embodiments of your powers you will be taught in here your mindscape at night instead of sleep "

naruto" so when do we start" he asked eager to learn

"then shout out our names and gain our power by focusing your chakra into the sword "said a pink haired women

"what are they" said a confused naruto

"my name is ryujin jakka my flames that is hotter than the core of the sun now shout it and add a cool introduction as well" the red head

a sword appearing in his hand naruto thought for a minute then started

"ryujin jakka burn my enemies to ash "the sword setting on fire but he felt no heat on him it was the exact same temperature naruto having a dumbfounded expression this is so awesome

"you will be unaffected by the fire but don't use it on allies or around them its quite destructive and uncontrolled best use solo and cool name by the way " warned ryujin

"how do I turn it of " asked naruto

"just imagine it back to normal " said ryujin and it worked

"now shout my name for the power hyorinmaru and I control ice and make it sound even cooler " said a silver haired women slightly shorter than ryujin shooting each other glare

after thinking for a few seconds naruto got it

naruto" hyorinmaru rule over the frozen heavens" gaining ice wings and ice surrounding him a ice diagram to his right ice crystals

hyo"that is a timer since your body cant handle my power just yet since I'm actually considerate to put a timer on it" shooting another glare at ryujin

naruto"this is so amazing thanks hyo "

"yes it is now my turn hurry up" said a pink haired girl

"of course" releasing his ice wings and the ice surrounding him disappearing

"my turn now about time" said a pink haired women tall as hyo(hyorinmaru) but just as beautiful her hair reminding him of his old crush sakura but more beautiful by far and not obsessed with the Uchiha and hated him

shout my name "senbonsakura"(called it to make it easier to spell while writing fast)

"scatter senbonsakura" thousands of sakura petals scattered into thousands his sword disappeared into them it was beautiful before it returned

"they were beautiful like all of you " all of them just smiled

"just how confident you are to say that now" said hyo laughing after they all calmed down

"my turn my ability is imagine a glove and bow and pure malleable chakra arrows which I perfectly control the output of to not waste your chakra reserves unlike the rest" she said with a cocky smile earning a few snorts and glares

"what your name " asked naruto

black hair "its ara " she said in a calm tone

naruto then summoned the bow and focused some chakra and shot a chakra arrow out it looked so cool

green hair"my name robin I will teach you seals and your chakra chain bloodline

ryujin"now wake up a sword in a sheath will be in your hand bring it everywhere even though only you unsheathe it '

hyo"we will have a mental connection it will be open if you want us to hear your thoughts turn it of if you want to talk turn it on you will figure it out"

ara" don't worry you can summon my bow anytime" she said reassuring naruto

naruto"ok bye"

waking up he found the sword next to him proving it wasn't a dream

ryujin"what is that abomination let me burn it "she said disgusted looking at his red jump suit

"its the only thing I'm sold and how can you see me" he also liked the colour but knew ninja weren't bright red

ignoring the question"use the transformation jutsu I will teach it you now" said senbon(senbonsakura) since she was the best at ninjutsu

naruto ran to a shop he was kicked out a few weeks ago transformed and bought a black anbu hoodie with some red stripes without sleeves dark pants then running to the academy "

walking in just in time sat at the back of the room on leaning against the wall talking to the spirits as he was still early and no one here yet but playing outside their parents told them to avoid him so he did the same


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 academy and graduation bell test**

academy first year was almost finished it had been a week since he met his zanpacto spirits he had been training in the village he used shadow clones jutsu that senbon taught him since she had the clan archives memorised every few years just in case the clan was ever destroyed luckily it seemed the 2 hokage traded it for notes on space time jutsu

the shadow clone went out to train and anbu followed not noticing the difference since even the byakugan and sharingan couldn't even tell the difference

ryujin also told naruto his father was the fourth hokage minato namikaze infuriating him he was the son of a hero and everyone avoided and hated him how would they act if they knew shallow bastards

since he started training he was told about the 3 faction of his clan which he came from

first was the quincy faction which had bows and arrows and a few other items which needed to be made but robin would teach him that he also learn hira a movement ability most quincy use

then there was the Shinigami factions with zanpacto like senbon hyo and ryujin who taught him kido a subsection of ninjutsu where you chanted instead of using handsigns but all the factions had this all 3 of them taught him defence offense binding respectively he also learnt flash step a movement ability similar to body flicker

robin taught him seals and how to awaken his sensory ability since all uzumaki were natural born sensors she also taught taijutsu in the mindscape

since he was training

hokage office naruto was called here

"what do you want" said naruto

"don't be rude and I heard complaints from your teacher you don't listen you ignore them and their advice " said a slightly upset hiruzen

"ask your anbu old man since they are always watching me and the academy " naruto said calmly hiruzen shocked beyond belief

"how " said a shocked hiruzen

"I'm a sensor "

"now bye " said naruto walking home

after getting his anbu reports they only ever gave them if a attempt was ever made on him which was rare and he had enough paperwork anyway after he felt guilty and wanted to apologise and also replace his teacher with someone else maybe iruka would be a good fit maybe and some free ramen wouldn't do any harm.

**after summer holiday**

naruto had been training everyday all summer and talking to the spirit girls after the academy started he had a new teacher who didn't teach him wrong and actually helped except he had a new taijutsu teacher to his name was mizuki who tried to teach him the wrong things he was about to try for a early graduation since after the hokage threatened the head teacher who was a civilian who let everyone pretty much pass his grades were now the top of the class to sasuke and sakura anger and arguments but on the last day sasuke clan was destroyed by his older brother and now early graduation was not allowed on less in war time which naruto was infuriated by but he couldn't convince the hokage so whatever

naruto breezed through the next few years getting the top grades sleeping in class training in his mindscape he tried talking to the kyubi but it just told him to leave so he did every time stupid fox

**graduation exam**

naruto had passed the taijutsu exam with full marks as well as genjutsu and the written exam given by a trusted jounin ninjutsu exam he used the basic illusion clone jutsu since his control was finally enough to do so naruto then became he got top marks and got shinobi of the year

"I demand a match with him to prove I'm superior " said a jealous sasuke naruto being such a genius reminded him of itachi

"I beat you a few hours ago in taijutsu how much did you improve if" said naruto with his new leaf headband wrapped around his arm making everyone laugh especially kiba who was on the floor

"that was because I couldn't use ninjutsu or I would have won" said sasuke angrily he even blew him of like itachi used to

"sure you would have iruka could we spar" said naruto since nobody was at his level and a civilian couldn't go challenging ninja sasuke was the best fight he got which was alright

"yes you can outside" said iruka

walking outside the match started sasuke immediately used a fire ball jutsu naruto unsheathed his sword and slapped the fire ball into the air and appeared in front of sasuke with his sword to his neck

iruka called the match" winner naruto uzumaki "to sakura protests

naruto sheathing his blade sasuke yelled" hey what with the sword"

"it belongs to me and my clan its a bloodline " naruto

sasuke" what clan " sasuke asked curious

naruto just walked away he couldn't be bothered with sasuke right now

to sasuke and sakura shouts and protests about how its only fit for sasuke the exams ended he went home before being summoned by anbu the council wanted him

standing there naruto saw the civilians siting at the bottom up further were the elders next were the clan heads and then the hokage appeared next

one merchant "we hear you have a powerful sword that can slap away a fire ball is this true" he demanded

"yes" replied naruto

a pink haired women who looked like a older version of sakura shouted" we demand you hand over your sword

"it belongs to the uzumaki clan"said naruto

"I have never heard of it " said a merchant

hiashi answered" that's because they were destroyed at the start of the 2 shinobi war by a surprise combination attack between the cloud stone and mist villages and some smaller ones I'm surprised that you didn't know it started the second war and each lost a kage and many A and S class shinobi before it even started properly it was the reason we won " after finishing the civilian council were all shocked even if he was the kyubi brat he had so much potential all thinking they should have praised him like or more so than the Uchiha but now he was a ninja like the Uchiha they couldn't do anything

danzo then said" so this sword what can it do" he asked curiously

"don't get any idea it can only be wielded by those of the main branch if you are not you cant even unsheathe it" making danzo smile

hokage" naruto where did you get it "

naruto" its made from my soul its a bloodline now may I go" he didn't like being in a room where everyone stared at him like a peace of meat

hokage" yes you may leave" he allowed naruto to leave because clan jutsu couldn't be explained completely knowing this much was enough

**1 week later**

walking in the classroom waiting for team picking he was with sakura haruno and sasuke Uchiha why it made no sense stupid old man all 3 of us got the best scores except the haruno girl shit now the academy changed she got the worst and the hyuga girl got the best since the other squads are capture and tracking the hokage put us 3 together 2 heavy hitters and backup why me fuck sake

waiting a hour everyone was gone he took a nap sasuke brooded sakura fawned all over sasuke

"ok introduce your self" said a white haired 1 eye covered jounin

"how about you go first sensei" said sakura

"fine I am Kakashi hatake my likes none of your business dislikes also none of your business my dream never thought about it you next " pointing at sakura

" I like "looking at sasuke "my dream "looking at sasuke again "dislike naruto for always beating sasuke and ino pig" naruto just putting his middle finger up at her

kakashi"ok calm down you next" pointing to naruto

"my name is naruto uzumaki I like training swords seals and archery and fighting my dislikes are useless fangirls "earning a glare from his teammate "my dream is to reach my limit and surpass it" with a bloodthirsty smile sending shivers down sakura and sasuke spines

"ok you next pointing at sasuke" I don't particularly like anything or dislike anything I have no dream because I will make it reality I will rebuild my clan and kill a certain someone "

great a emo avenger a fangirl and a bloodthirsty brat just great

"ok you have a survival exercise" said Kakashi

"but we did those in the academy" said sakura

kakashi"this one is different of the 29 applicants only no more than 9 pass the genin exam"

naruto"no wonder the academy test was so pitiful the jounin test us as well" surprising Kakashi kid had balls give him that

kakashi "meet me at training ground 7 at 7 in the morning no eating breakfast"

"are you gonna be late again" asked naruto

Kakashi just disappearing in a body flicker surrounded by leaves naruto just flash stepped home

next day

naruto ate breakfast he did what he wanted know one told him what to do before the ryujin asked him what he just said she was answered by silence

and made his way to the training ground 3 hours late and waited in silence

Kakashi appeared sakura shouting he is late him explaining the bell test sasuke and sakura running to hide in some bushes

"me you now " naruto said exuding some bloodlust unintentionally

"your a weird one "said Kakashi slightly surprised

"I just want to know my limit" he said while unsheathing his blade

"sure why not "Kakashi said not taking out his book he needed to try maybe only just slightly

scatter senbonsakura his zanpacto disappearing and turning into sakura petal one of which slightly cut Kakashi making him take out a kunai and block and or evade them focusing chakra in his kunai before taking out his sharingan this would be useful but he couldn't copy it he kept it out just in case he could end the battle in a minute but it was a test

"is this a bloodline" asked Kakashi with sasuke shocked he had the sharingan

" yes" answered naruto

naruto feeling a breakthrough he shouted

sakura stunned so beautiful maybe no sasuke a Uchiha and so cool

Kakashi "fire style phoenix fire jutsu lightning style static" shock burning a large amount of petals and shocking the others using minimal amount of chakra but using each 8 times blocking or evading

"nice try but I am a jounin for a reason" Kakashi said smiling not even out of breath he was about chunin level

"ah it seems like senbon isn't enough " the remaining senbon returning to the hilt and reforming

time for the next running to Kakashi at full speed without using flash step or hiren to test his offensive power without fear of death it was a training excersise

"now reign over the frozen heavens hyorinmaru" gaining ice wings and a frozen dragon appeared connected to his sword then rushing to attack Kakashi jumping back how many ability's did this fucking sword have damnit jumping back he was slightly annoyed all he wanted was a normal team who worked together and to read his new make out tactic book he got today crying anime tears

"fire style fire ball jutsu fire style phoenix fire jutsu fire style fire wave" fire style after fire style but blocked by the ice dragon and it seemed that it was gonna rain maybe its him if so I'm in trouble

a larger ice dragon and small 12 rings surrounding naruto it was raining more ice dragons appeared shooting towards Kakashi who was now constantly using fire style jutsu to block or slow down the ice dragons while they melted slightly he was now trying to get past them this must take a large amount of chakra and naruto was visibly out of breath and he would be finished in a while thought Kakashi the kid was maybe low jounin if he wasn't all that well rounded

"hyorinmaru attack "naruto commanded the 8 ice dragon flew to Kakashi

Kakashi "fire style multi fire ball jutsu "making 20 fireballs to naruto the dragons all blocked and melted and the 12 rings disappeared his wings did to leaving him panting on one knee

"so the ice rings are a timer so your body cant handle it" asked Kakashi

" very astute it gets exhausting "said naruto smiling he was having the time of his life this scared Kakashi reminding him of a certain red head

now he was to tired for ryujin

"you have given me a great battle I thank you " said naruto with a true smile

"but it isn't over" a seal appearing on naruto head and red and blue lines running down his face to his sleeveless arms

"what was that you don't seem tired anymore" said a confused kakashi but hiding it well staring at a fully energised naruto

"it is similar to tsunade senju hundred healing but mine just stores chakra from nature into the seal constantly changing it to normal chakra for use later" answered naruto truthfully

"weaknesses" asked Kakashi needing to know his students limits

"no Side effects" said naruto truthfully again

"could you share it with the village " asked Kakashi this could help increase the villages overall military strength

"no it only works because I have a healing bloodline and use medical ninjutsu constantly healing the damage being made" slightly lying it was senbon and the fox who did that he barely did anything

"you know medical ninjutsu" asked a shocked Kakashi not hiding it he was one of the few kushina his sensei wife told about the kyubi unlike naruto when homura revealed it to the public he never blamed naruto but what he was more shocked about was he learnt he knew healing kushina said the fox messes up your control but increases your reserves pretty much evening it out

"only to heal myself " naruto answered truthfully

"now no more talking fighting time" said naruto emitting more bloodthirst

Kakashi sweat dropped blood thirsty brat I should just flickering(body flicker) and knock him out for now don't know how much chakra is stored in that seal he thought

flickering to naruto to chop the back of his neck naruto spilt a liquid drop out of a capsule it hit the floor just before Kakashi hand was inches from naruto head naruto was chanting something before that's weird putting his guard on slightly more but still taking it easy but when his hand hit naruto neck and naruto fell a ice dome surrounded him automatic defence smart thought Kakashi before he realised symbols on the ground in a split second a large explosion with him at the centre he flickered at full speed for a second

he felt proud if the team failed he would introduce naruto to a jounin he was overall mid to high chunin his defence and strategy were smart he has offense defence but a field chunin(instructors at the academy are old genin promoted to instructor after basic test think about it mizuki hell no he passing the chunin exams )if they used long range jutsu and used hit and run tactics a smart seasoned mid chunin could handle him with before hand knowledge which would most definitely always happen when your in the bingo book which without a doubt naruto would be in sooner or later hopefully later as the element of surprise always helped

naruto waking up in the ice dome body was beyond injured even with ice dome fixing itself an the damages of itself to continue protecting him his body also took no damage and was now healing from the neck chop faster than most

sasuke thinking Kakashi was weak at the moment rushed for the bells Kakashi covering his eye he didn't gain anything from the fight he then kicked sasuke away sasuke shooting a fire ball surprising him slightly a genin doing this not bad

naruto fine and sakura we can work on some last minute things deluding himself trying to justify specially training sasuke and showing blatant favouritism even if naruto wasn't as strong as he was and sakura file showing her barely last year academy level taijutsu at best but a few basic genjutsu should work since her reserves are small her control has to be good

after beating down sasuke and putting sakura in a genjutsu quite easily since she didn't even try to attack him while he waited he tied her to the post naruto came out of the dome and shared his food at her refusal but they still passed after sasuke shared his out of pity after this they passed to naruto refusal not to finish their fight and just body flickered to read his stupid book


	3. Chapter 3

**whirlpools last stand basic joint training meetings and thanks **

after the bell test Kakashi talked to him privately and asked him about his zanpacto he explained that the weapon had 4 souls in it not including his quincy powers and only a uzumaki can wield it and he learnt it from them and couldn't pass it t anyone he was still pissed he didn't finish his fight to

ryujin" naruto would you like to learn about your clans last stand" finally willing to tell him

naruto" why now" he had asked before

ara" we didn't want you going for revenge early" this was understandable thought naruto

ryujin " the whirlpool was so powerful even genin killed chunin invaders and chunin killed multiple other chunin and a few jounin the jounin killed multiple other jounin"

8 quincy guard also fought valiantly his other uncle laxsus was the commander of the quincy guard and killed multiple S and A class before falling to overwhelming numbers

his other uncle tajima leader of the Shinigami 12 fought just as well killing many enemies as well having a chance to escape multiple times but fought to the end with his kinsmen

while his grandfather killed 3 kage 400 jounin and a few leaders of smaller villagers before being taken down by the now old tsuchikage after a number of exhausting battles

the whole clan fought to the death civilians and ninja alike to the last man women and child for their home before sinking the island with seals and defensive barrier seal so the invaders gained nothing naruto hearing this had tears in his clan fought to the death his grandfather uncle grandmother all fought children even younger than him the spirits comforted him that he would rebuild his clan in Konoha before leaving a branch in konaha and going to his ancestral homeland and destroying all that attack it protecting his home and temporary one in konaha with his life as much as he hated or didn't know the majority of the populace he still had to repay them for protecting him all this time even if some wanted him dead

**training ground 12**

over the last week or so all they did was spar with a slight boost in taijutsu and learning some basic ninjutsu sasuke was improving he knew Kakashi was showing blatant favouritism but he had his own personal teachers so he didn't care and sakura was unfit to be a ninja her mindset and how she never trained disgusted him but sasuke asked for his kido which he denied him and Kakashi explained it was a clan secret calming sasuke curiosity but not his jealousy or hatred

today was a joint training between asuma Kakashi and kurenia teams all rookie they would swap their people not on their teams for a bit and anko was with kurenai to help in taijutsu and ninjutsu

teams were on rotation with teachers

first team kurenai and anko

naruto was to help learn how to break genjutsu which he could do already

shikamaru

to help with his shadow paralysis

ino to boost her clan jutsu a genjutsu tapped target is a sitting duck

but ino was excited she was naruto fangirl who followed him like sakura did sasuke but was annoying but at least trained

next kakashi team

kiba since he was in need of some none clan jutsu

was ok with it

shino same as kiba

ok with it

choji same as kiba and shino

ok with it

next asuma

sasuke

hoping he would learn something useful

sakura

happy with sasuke

hinata

upset she isn't with naruto but wanting to show how strong she was

after this they went away to separate training grounds except naruto team

kakashi team had choji and shino as a water element he taught them water wall jutsu and water ball (fire ball jutsu) kiba was a earth style so he taught them mud wall and earth spikes(spikes appear under your targets feet) and made them carry on practising and perfecting them for the rest of the day

asuma team were perfecting taijutsu at least hinata was he made sakura and sasuke do tree walking over and over until sasuke got it and sakura reserves grew from exhaustion he promised himself he would chew kakashi out later

naruto walking with kurenai and anko as a natural born sensor like most uzumaki he sensed a dark chakra from anko and used a seal detecting jutsu and sensed a seal

"hey excuse me anko right" naruto asked while walking

"yeah brat what's up" she answered calmly hoping it wasn't a stupid question like most genin asked

"why do I sense weird seal on you "naruto answered truthfully it was weirding him out

"what how did you know " asked anko loudly

"I come from the uzumaki clan our specialty are seals and I sensed yours it seems dark it probably has bad effects on you want it of"

anko answered "can you please " hoping to god it worked remembering she heard from orichimaru talk about this clan and cursing it for not leavong anything behind a little 8 year old anko agreeing with her sensei and father figure back then

"yeah easy where is it" asking naruto

anko pulling trench coat away from the seal she so desperately tried to hide in hopes of it coming of

kurenai watched from the side-lines and hoped if he failed or it would crush her again

naruto taking a small paper out drew a few symbols and patterns put it on anko neck made a unnecessary handsign to make it look legit and said whirlpool destroying seal naruto the seal vanished kurenai gasped the cursed seal gone and naruto paper going a dark colour

"did it not work" asked anko worried

"it did "said kurenai smiling overjoyed for her friend handing her a small pocket mirror

looking for the seal on her neck and checking her chakra network it was smoother and more calm her body more relaxed

"thank you so much brat" hugging naruto into her breasts and jumping naruto barely blushing the amount of times ryujin did this he couldn't count

"what's the big deal" asked a curious ino kurenai explaining even jiriaya a seal master couldn't get rid of it but not explaining anko past

"so brat do you want a reward" anko said seductively he was a ninja old enough to kill old enough to drink and fuck

"nah I'm good no need for a reward" said naruto

"really are you sure" said anko showing more curves trying her best while kurenai was judging her slightly

anko felt extremely happy the seal the curse orichimaru put on her a reminder that all the kindness he showed her the so thought love she was just a experiment to him that was all and it hurt every time she thought about it

anko" are you sure you don't want a date or something"

naruto"no reason I just don't know you well and feel like I'm not mature enough for a relationship "answered naruto bored he knew he wanted to rebuild his clan but with whom

anko shouted "bullshit you like someone don't you or your gay"naruto laughed

"neither now can I train now" he said bored

after naruto told kurenai he was already taught basic genjutsu kurenai tried to convince him to specialise in genjutsu but his reply was he wanted to be well rounded in all catagories after training ino and shika went home naruto went for some ramen and went home

kurenai" so who taught you" she was curious the hokage gave all the potential jounin naruto class basic summary it said nothing about this

naruto" the faction of my clan I come from are all supposed to learn it to boost our basic bloodline"

kurenai "what bloodline "

naruto quincy bow appeared in his hand he drew the bow and a small chakra arrow was made

naruto " this " after a quick conversation they all left

**jounin bar**

"I heard your robbing the cradle anko" said a laughing drunk genma slightly jealous

"yeah who would have thought a cougar huh " said a laughing asuma also drunk

"one more word and this kunai gets lodged somewhere not so comfortable "pointing to their penises with a kunai making them flinch

"what's it I hear your doing with my student "said a joking kakashi just walking into the bar

"shut up he better than you all he got rid of my cursed seal" anko said proudly

"genma masculinity being threatened argued back" I could kick his as from hear to the mist and " he shouted but secretly feeling happy anko burden was lifted

"try it I will castrate "anko shouted all the men flinching again

"kakashi" well I don't know if it was a death battle who knows" said kakashi seriously genma frowned anko laughing

"I'm not weaker than a brat" genma argued

kakashi retold the training hayate and yugao walked in separately throughout it listening intently his swords and ability's excited them as swordsmen especially his swords soul

after the story anko was teasing genma for being weaker than a genin

"I could still beat him though right kakashi" begging for help to his friend

"well now yes but some more experience even I am worried " he said calmly

intriguing anko more as well as yugao a swordsmen and not a pervert as anko had explained it with kurenai lucky she ignored hayate and now she would wait a bit for him she made this comment jokingly infuriating hayate as did kurenai infuriating asuma he would kick his ass tomorrow in training hayate asking to join in anko and the other girls threatening them they both they would only slightly hurt him

next day

naruto kiba and shino were together with asuma hayate joined in and spared naruto dodged and retreated using senbonsakura and even bankai but hayate body flicker was to fast naruto going full power used a combination of senbon sakura and basic sword slashes from afar using flash step to retreat it being slightly slower than hayate body flicker naruto working on a new ability a combination of hiren and flash step and shunpo flash step for zanpacto wielder hiren for quincy and shunpo a combination kido and flash step it was different for everyone so he was still working on it with the spirit girl help he just used it in a small burst on his arm shunpo and feet a combination flash step and hiren after he was exhausted

"I forfeit " he said dropping to the floor his body aching

"so that thing you just used just exhausts you naturally or are you still learning it" he asked curiously if it was the latter he would order it from him for the village sake

"the 2nd but don't get any ideas its part of my bloodline and combination of clan jutsu" he said before the sick man got any idea

"nevertheless I want to try it" he asked demanded this would help konaha as a whole he needed to try maybe it could be altered with body flicker

"no "said before leaving to train with asuma leaving hayate infuriated he cared for the village a little to much but it was expected his parents grandparents and comrades did sacrifice themselves for it

the fight was different he just used his spar and some wind and water kido to block and push asuma before leaving unlike hayate asuma knew the importance of clan secrets coming from one and didn't demand it or even ask for a basic summary


	4. Chapter 4

**joint mission to the wave team 7&8 big battle**

after a week of training both kakashi and kurenai wanted their respective teams on the same joint c rank kurenai because it was her first real mission leading fresh genin she had led teams but all were chunin

they went to the hokage office to ask for a mission kiba protested hating sasuke and sakura the latter for her consistent screaming he had sensitive ears as did akamaru he hated sasuke for his arrogance and constant insults on his clan and sister and mother he rather liked naruto though for always putting sasuke and sakura in their places in the academy so he was fine with it

walking in the hokage office both teams and sensei with anko shadowing since as a new sensei newly made jounin protecting 3 clan heirs was preposterous even asuma had some push back by the civilian council but with their parents permission it was just asuma that got this privilege kurenai didn't get this but she understood the parents worries tazuna then walked in drunk insulted kiba and sasuke and sakura for being to energetic to pink and emo respectively naruto jokingly held kiba back

kakashi" everyone pack equipment needed and only essentials " looking towards sakura near the end

front gates walking outside the village

naruto wore a new specially made outfit of primarily white and blue(uryu soul society outfit) with his new quincy gloves he could now never take of and a few quincy weapons he made like the ginto gloves that were composed of seals he also had seele Schneider he called seele for short a thin sword shaped like a bow when chakra in but was just handles wrapped around his waist with some ginto capsules all these were made by him with robin help

a few minutes out sasuke " where your sword idiot your useless without it and that's a stupid outfit " trying his best to insult naruto since he knew he would never have his bloodline like naruto wouldn't his sharingan

naruto" idiot unlike you my clan aren't jutsu stealers and one trick ponies " naruto retorted angrily taking a bow coming out of thin air and a him putting it away straight away

kakashi "where are your arrows did you forget them with your mission gear" naruto answer was interrupted

anko "naruto did you not bring a tent seems we might have to share later she said seductively coming close to him kiba got a nose bleed hinata got upset and sasuke and sakura ignored him shino slightly smiled at the situation kakashi was reading his perverted book ignoring kurenai hate and disgust filled stares at kakashi for reading that book in front of minors

naruto took equipment out of his seal on his wrist to show them after a nod from them

sasuke" so where are your arrows" kurenai and anko remembering naruto showing them

naruto pointed to his waist where a few handles called seele were confusing everyone

**few hours later**

naruto was a sensor so he noticed 3 unfamiliar chakra signatures took out his bow and focused chakra into 3 seele shooting 3 simultaneously at the targets 2 of which were hit in the right and left shoulder respectively the other target seemed to escape with ease but naruto let this happen he was just playing with them a test of sorts naruto then opened his hand and the seele seemed to dig out of the 2 and the other reappeared in his hand quicker

sakura" why would you do that" asked sakura looking at the 2 injured chunin

naruto" their rogue nin of the mist which is one of the villages who destroyed my clan do I need a better reason " said naruto with visible annoyance heard in his voice

anko " how did you do that even I didn't sense them yet "

naruto" I am a sensor " he said calmly while putting his seele away carefully

kiba" that was cool that thing what is it"

naruto" its called a seele I made it out of metal and seals cool right" finally being able to show of his creations was amazing

naruto" and one got away" he said calmly

after a quick torture session by anko they all found out about gato with tazuna explanation on gato tyranny they all had a vote completely unanimous 3 jounin and naruto around chunin to jounin they had almost nothing to worry about naruto checking around again he didn't sense the 3 chakra signature that escape in a 500 hundred mile radius which was his limit for now

**gato base**

after a quick explanation from haku (the one who escaped)

zabuza" so we lost the demon brothers and a uzumaki with them lets go talk to gato" then body flickering to the wave

**gato fortress**

gato" so you deal with the bridge builder already" asked a eager little man

zabuza" no among them are 3 jounin in the bingo book 5 genin and one of the uzumaki clan who strength is unknown at the moment" said zabuza in a deadly tone

gato" so deal with them that's what I pay you for" said a angry little man

zabuza" we need backup 2 A rank nin or one S rank since hatake and a uzumaki are involved and triple the pay since it will be a hard battle" said zabuza seriously

gato was infuriated he thought he bled the wave village dry how did they afford such protection "fine a certain A class ninja asked around for you I was going to pay him of and cut it from your pay but hopefully 1 enough since we would have to find another ninja of your calibre would take to long" said gato with a smile he would get the bounty hunter a secret mission after they killed with the leaf ninja to kill zabuza and then kill the bounty hunter with a overwhelming mob of thugs perfect

after meeting up with the bounty nin zabuza and haku went to kill the leaf ninja and started running at average pace to intercept them

**back team 7&8 **

after a few hours they switched positions anko kurenai and hinata next to tazuna still half drunk everyone else up front after they all got of the boat and the jounin water walked as did naruto and hinata and shino both needing near perfect control for clan jutsu to everyone surprise and laughter when sasuke attempted to do it after a quick explanation from shino thinking he could do it if naruto could

back on land walking

anko" so hinata did naruto ever like someone in the academy" she asked confused why naruto always ignored her charms

hinata " yes when the academy just started he and sakura were friends he kinda liked her then she started going for sasuke after that he doesn't even look at her" she said stuttering in-between each few words

anko" the fangirl on his team right" she asked confused

hinata "yes"

anko" so why does he ignore me " she asked herself aloud

kurenai" maybe your not his type" she said jokingly

anko" I'm everyone type " she shouted loudly but not enough for the others up front to hear

tazuna" your talking about the red head kid right"

anko" yeah why you hear anything"

tazuna" no just want to know what the big fuss is about" said tazuna laughing drunkly

naruto was a sensor and unlike others always kept it active since his chakra restored faster than his sensing ability diminished he then sensed 3 figures one familiar and some chakra infused mist

naruto" everyone get ready 2 jounin level ninja with a unknown minimum chunin level" naruto shouted for everyone to hear everyone retreating to tazuna position with the 3 jounin and naruto up front

zabuza then slashed at kakashi with his giant sword kakashi blocking with a chakra infused kunai while pulling up his headband revealing the sharingan in his normally covered eye

naruto" kakashi move out of the way he's mine" said naruto releasing a bloodthirsty aura eager to test his limit

kakashi" he is way above your current level stand down" said kakashi in a commanding tone

anko" naruto how about you and kurenai go for the other guys" said anko also excited to fight she hasn't tested herself now the seal was gone zabuza was perfect

naruto" fine kurenai deal with the chunin threat in the tree than come help me after please" said pointing to the tree haku was in naruto with pleading in his eyes

kurenai" fine but don't die "said kurenai seriously

naruto" yes " he shouted with excitement in his voice"but don't underestimate the unknown my assessment of her power was a rough estimate nothing more nothing less " said naruto seriously shocking the jounin so childlike one second but serious and bloodthirsty another

**kakashi and anko vs zabuza**

kakashi kunai and zabuza sword clashed a few summoning snakes appearing zabuza pushed kakashi away with the weight of his sword and a little push from him body flickering cutting the 5 snakes in half who then disappeared in a puff of smoke pushing towards anko with his silent killing ability but kakashi blocked since he could somewhat see in this mist with his sharingan

anko then summoned manda the strongest snake summoning who demanded 100 sacrifices every time he was summoned for battle anko had only ever summoned him once in the past

manda" ah you again women where are my hundred sacrifices like before" the previous time was when her and her squad were surrounded by 500 hundred stone ninja

anko" I gave you at least a few hundred last time so you owe me a favour " shouted anko she never liked manda to evil but she needed him now with this mist she couldn't see kurenai or naruto and the other genin they might be in danger she needed manda for now

after a slight argument manda agreed since zabuza looked quite delicious for now rushing to zabuza slithering over the water

zabuza used water dragon jutsu but all it did was slow manda down now retreating zabuza felt a tinge of fear making a water clone who in turn made a water wall but then being swallowed whole and dissipating into water in manda stomach zabuza then disappeared into the mist and used the silent killing to cut manda near his tail as far from those sharp and possibly poisoned fangs but with a flick of his zabuza jumped back he knew this would be long and difficult

zabuza thinking how can something so big move so fast it didn't make sense then using hit and run tactics water needles and normal chakra infused kunai and shuriken keeping his distance

**kurenai vs haku**

kurenai thinking naruto was right he shouldn't underestimate the masked women who identified herself as haku if she did she might be dead she was now stuck surrounded by ice mirrors every time she tried to escape she was bombarded by waves of needles and jutsu it was impossible she even used a basic fire ball jutsu on the ice mirror but the attack showed no visible effect on the enemy's ice mirror kurenai genjutsu was broken almost immediately when she could even make eye contact let alone physical contact to cast a genjutsu with that ridiculous speed haku was going so they were in a stalemate kurenai couldn't escape the ice mirrors surrounding her or damage haku while haku couldn't damage kurenai since all her attacks were blocked or dodged both were just waiting for a ally of either to break the stalemate

**naruto vs Kakazu **

naruto" what's your name " asked naruto summoning his bow he hadn't tested his quincy ability's yet and he was itching to do so

hidan" my name is Kakazu so you really are a uzumaki" he said with a smile hidden behind his mask"

naruto" yes I am naruto grandson of arashi clan head and I am clan heir of the uzumaki clan and shall bring glory to my name bow and sword again " naruto said with a bloodthirsty smile and a proud tone

Kakazu " boy your full of surprises I'm gonna sell you to the highest bidder a breeder machine death or experimentation I don't care you will fetch a good price"

naruto was annoyed unlike kurenai or anko and kakashi duel fight he had the genin and tazuna right behind him to protect he realised kakashi anko and kurenai would all have problem against their enemies so he started chanting a kido

naruto" great wind blow through the clouds dust and earth" a large gust of wind blowing away all the mist from the respective battles not helping in kurenai fight but definitely in kakashi anko and manda fight against zabuza giving the leaf shinobi the advantage but anko was nearly out of chakra from summoning manda so it was kakashi and manda vs zabuza

sasuke jealous and in denial how did this boy have such a jutsu he wanted it no he had to have it he then made handsighns and shot a basic fire ball jutsu at hidan who just side-stepped out of the way with ease

kakashi " sasuke stay out of that fight that's a order" in a stern voice

sasuke listening to his orders but reluctantly for now he would stay out of it

naruto shot 5 quincy seele arrows in a circle around hidan he was gonna end it quick flash stepping with a seele in his hand to cut hidan who blocked with his hand which naruto cut of but multiple black threads stitched it back together

naruto" time to end this "pushing his last seele in front of hidan he dropped the ginto to the ground

then a large explosion of chakra in the circle naruto inside scaring everyone who could see now without the mist hinata activated her byakugan to see if naruto was ok before being slightly blinded by the density and brightness when her byakugan was active

after a few more seconds naruto was seen in the middle with a burnt charred hidan who suddenly stood up thinking damn I am on my last heart this kids a demon

kakazu" retreat we leave bring another A class nin even things out for later and be prepared for that move " he shouted looking towards zabuza who just nodded

zabuza" haku lets go for now I'm pretty injured" he wasn't lying just a few seconds ago he was hit by the snake women kunai and was feeling weak it was obviously poisoned shouldn't have underestimated her just because she looked tired

after all of the rogue nin body flickered not before kakashi tried to pierce zabuza with a chidori with the last of his chakra but he had to stop his attack when a large fire wall blocked him from zabuza even if his chidori pierced him it would slow him down maybe enough for zabuza to cut him down

when the fire wall disappeared all the enemy's were gone not surprising since zabuza was a master of the silent killing technique and so on concealment and escape tactics but the other two must also be pretty good as well this mission just got a whole lot harder kakashi thought

sasuke" why don't we chase them" he shouted they were winning

naruto" zabuza a master of the silent killing we chase after him were begging to be slaughtered " this annoying sasuke was he that weak no he wasn't he held enough hate to kill his brother


	5. Chapter 5

**wave gato and hate and a rematch**

**sorry this took so long**

after the fight kakashi fell unconscious from the sharingan strain kurenai and anko were fine except for a few cuts and bruises naruto wasn't tired in the least on the contrary he wanted a rematch right now he wanted to test his limit he hadn't reached yet he yearned for it

anko" so naruto how was your fight with kurenai" anko asked even though she saw glimses

naruto" kurenai fought her own enemy I got my own to but I had to rush my fight I should have had the giant overcompensating sword guys head not you and cyclops why he sleeping were on a mission for gods sake" said naruto frustrated upset and bored above all

anko said while laughing on the floor with kiba joining her" cyclops and overcompensating haha I cant believe you said" gasping while laughing between each word

after getting to tazuna home his daughter tsunami led them to a spare bed for kakashi to rest in naruto and the others walking downstairs talking about the previous battles the enemies ability's jutsu seen overall level anko being I happy naruto won

sasuke" your jutsu I want to learn it " sasuke asked annoyingly

naruto" no its a hidden clan jutsu so no and don't try to copy it I have a anti sharingan and byakugan seal" he said seriously

sasuke " only the senju had those" shouted sasuke he remembered reading it in the archives

naruto" who do you think gave it them idiot it wasn't them who made it"

sasuke in disbelief " your clan gave the senju that seal why" he asked annoyed maybe his clan would have beat the senju otherwise

naruto" simple because we felt like fucking with the Uchiha or they paid for it probably both" naruto said he knew he was being petty but it was so fun

sasuke " how dare you " running towards naruto ready to punch him but in the next moment his head under naruto foot on the ground his arm being pulled up

naruto" calm down Uchiha it was a joke my clan did it for reasons I don't know nor care " he said before leaving outside anko walking with him

anko" was that necessary he is your teammate even if he is annoying calm it down naru " giving naruto a cute nickname

naruto" he just cant take a joke that's his problem we are ninja he should keep those emotions in check"

changing the subject anko" so naru what's with the new gloves you just put them on before the mission" anko asked curiously he hadn't taken them of once

naruto " they're called sanrei gloves they boost my archery and my chakra but I can never take them of" answered naruto truthfully

anko" why not couldn't you just yank them of how do you wash your hands "she asked slightly grossed out

naruto" the gloves fused with my hands so I sweat through them they are like a tattoo sort of and if I take them of I lose my quincy powers and I may never get them back "

anko" then why put them on"

naruto" the natural boost comes at no cost and a last ditch move only for when I am on death doorstep and even if I lose it I still have my zanpacto and its powers and my future kids would also have the quincy bloodline even if I don't "

anko" that's cool and don't you mean our kids" anko said jokingly

naruto" nope I'm not looking for a relationship" naruto answered truthfully again

anko" doesn't need to be a relationship and don't you need to rebuild your clan naru" she said while pressing her breasts on his back

naruto" not yet my clan live a lot longer than normal so by my clans standards I have time " naruto again answered truthfully the oldest ever uzumaki died at 400 from long lasting injury's linked to all uzumaki thirst for battle

anko "how long could you possibly live for" thinking ten or twenty years

naruto" 2 or 3 hundred years or so maybe longer if I don't succumb to old injury's and both men and women of my clan stay fertile for all of your life"

anko was shocked into silence for a few minutes walking

lucky bastards anko muttered under her breath

naruto " calm down if you mate with a uzumaki regularly you gain our longevity especially if you bare a child wait why am I telling you this " he realised halfway through his mistake

anko " because were gonna be together" she said jokingly she only wanted to get to know him better and go from that who knows extra life and permeant good lucks are a bonus if she lucky to live long enogh to enkoy them the shinobi life was a lot of things but safe wasn't one of them

after some basic spars naruto went to sleep

**next day**

kurenai and anko offered to train kakashi team except naruto he did his own training sakura learned a few more basic genjutsu as did sasuke and anko taught him a variant of the fire ball jutsu the multi fire ball jutsu since he barely had enough chakra to use it sakura couldn't learn most jutsu because of her reserves so she had to wait

naruto was training his quincy powers he focused chakra into his seele and started doing kenjutsu stances with it

anko walking to talk to naruto" kakashi told me you have a sword bloodline why use that thing" she asked confused and curious abut his abilitys

naruto" there are 3 factions in my clan the sealing Shinigami and quincy I come from all 3 so I should learn how to use this" he explained calmly

anko" which ones the most powerful"

naruto" none they depend on the person but I excel at them around the same "

anko" cool by the way dinners ready I helped make it so come on" she was curious how he would loke her cooking

after eating a ok meal naruto went to bed

* * *

**next day**

all of them went to the bridge since kakashi had completely recovered a while ago so zabuza was probably healed naruto and kakashi left shadow clones at tazuna house

walking up to the bridge they saw it was covered in mist

naruto shouted " why waste the chakra when you know I will just blow it away" naruto made some quick handsigns and a great gust of wind blew away the mist unveiling zabuza the masked ice mirror girl and kakazu with 10 shinobi behind them all with crossed out headbands

kakashi immediately rushed to zabuza both clashed kunai on sword

at the same time kurenia and the masked women clashed kunai on kunai

naruto clashed with kakazu naruto sword on kakazu rock hard arm

anko just waited ready to jump in the moment one of the ninja and thugs behind zabuza group did with all the genin behind her

**naruto vs kakazu**

naruto and kakazu were clashing naruto even through a kunai and cut kakazu leg naruto then started chanting a water kido and making handsigns for a lightning jutsu at the same time 2 jutsu at once maybe naruto could do three soon when he mastered one handed jutsu

lightning chains started going around kakazu then then a water wave launched at kakazu electrocuting him kakazu was slightly injured by this attack he had just recovered all his hearts but he just lost 2 in a matter of seconds just now before he even had a chance to rush at naruto a shadow clone of naruto appeared behind him and grabbed onto him form behind and suddenly exploded losing yet another heart

naruto" you like that its the exploding shadow clone jutsu with a few other explosion seals added on to it " naruto then had a bloodthirsty smile" and I'm not done either"

before kakazu even had a chance to think about what naruto meant naruto made a hundred shadow clones who all rushed to him kakazu then made some fast handsigns and shot multiple fire ball jutsu at destroying all the shadow clones since they were on the bridge they didn't have much space to dodge so all of them were destroyed and through the smoke naruto shot 5 quincy seele arrows at hidan impaling a limb and the last impaling his heart

kakazu then pulled all the seele out and threw them aside before immediately retreating at the fastest speed he could go in that moment naruto could easily kill him but allowing him to run and then hunting kakazu like a animal seemed more entertaining naruto chased after him at a slightly slow speed before kakazu retreated behind thethugs and ninja before shouting" kill that kid he already tired" while pointing at naruto the moment all the thugs and ninja started running towards naruto

anko jumped in after this the only reason she hadn't attacked the thugs and ninja was because if she did they could temporarily overwhelm her with numbers and in that time she would be stuck and the genin would have to fend for themselves so she just stayed at a stalemate hoping for one of the other jounin to finish their individual fights and break the stalemate

**anko vs fodder ninja and thugs**

anko immediately summoned a few small snakes and took out a 2 kunai before rushing to the enemies with a blood thirsty smile and aura around her she immediately stabbed 2 thugs in the neck before throwing both kunai at other enemies piercing through both their hearts while kicking another man in the heart with a chakra infused kick with enough power to break his ribs which pierced his lungs while the snakes were biting as many of the enemy without getting cut by the multiple enemies trying to kill them"

**naruto**

naruto took out a chakra bow and shot multiple chakra arrows at all the thugs contantly puling back the bowstring recharging the attack and then shot killing kakazu and rushing to help kakashi

**kurenai vs haku**

haku immediately used the ice mirror juts kurenai tried to escape but was intercepted at every turn no matter how hard she tried so she just waited it out with a kunai in her hand in the middle haku then shot multiple needles from multiple different positions almost instantaneously kurenai just blocked as may as possible and even jumped in the air to escape the ones coming behind her after a few minutes of doing this kurenai had a few needles in her none of them hit they're intended targets

**kakashi vs zabuza **

both were just clashing kunai to sword kakashi

kakashi roundhouse kicked zabuza in the head making zabuza go flying before he stabilised himself

while kakashi summoned multiple ninja dogs which rushed to zabuza

zabuza sliced his sword towards them but they dodged and each landed on a part of his body before kakashi made multiple handsigns and making a lightning bolt appear in his hand before rushing to zabuza ready to pierce his chest before naruto appeared in between them grabbing kakashi hand and redirecting the chidori to the ground shocking both kakashi and zabuza simultaneously

naruto" hey idiots look over there gato and his henchman ready to finish us of how about we work together to finish him of instead" naruto sensed gato and his extra thugs as soon as they were in sensing distance and understood their intentions from a recognisance mission naruto clone heard all of gato plan

gato" ah good your all exhausted now I can finish you all of and not have to pay you a dime " gato said smiling with a army of thugs behind him

naruto honestly had no time for this useless weakling and his weak thugs so naruto too out his bow and puled back its string focusing every drop of his remaining chakra in it before letting go the arrow in mid air split into multiple smaller ones and pierced every single thug and only left gato standing alone and shaking like a coward

naruto " zabuza you wanna do the honours " naruto then threw a kunai in the air which zabuza caught in his mouth and rushed to gato piercing the kunai into gato neck before dropping to the floor

at that moment haku body flickered next to zabuza and immediately retreated with zabuza nobody stopped them due to mainly exhaustion


End file.
